Fire and Ice
by platypus72
Summary: Jason Fletcher is a sone of Hephaestus, and the only one that can manipulate Fire. His aura is so powerful that when he walks in snow, it melts. He's a year rounder at Camp Half-Blood and everything is normal, untill a disorientated demigod comes along.
1. Chapter 1

I was in a meadow, surrounded by darkness, chasing a girl with white flakes flying off of her, as if she was turning into dust. But as I got closer, I noticed that they were snow flakes.

Both of us were laughing for no reason of what I remember. I don't even know who the girl is. I just felt like I new her.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and crumble into the darkness below. She turned around, filled with fear, and started running towards me.

"Jason!" she screamed at me for help her. I chased towards her, attempting to scream, but nothing came out. She let out one final scream, and plummeted into nothing.

I woke up in a sweet, which is rare for me, since I never get hot. I climbed out of my bunk, making sure not to wake any of the campers around me. I quietly walked over to the my dresser and pulled out a orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and black shorts and quietly slipped them on. I opened the door and walked outside into the snow covered ground. I never get hot, but I never get cold either.

Every step I took, the snow melted under my footsteps. As far as im concerned, I'm the only Hephaestus kid who has complete control over fire and heat.

I walked over to the woods, where I found it enjoyable to burn stuff, like trees, for no apparent reason.

When I got there, I lit a giant oak tree in flames. Gee, the satyrs would _not_ be happy with me right now.

I sat down on a fallen log and tried to process my dream. _who was this girl? What did it mean?_

I was in the middle of disintegrating a willow when a huge rush of water splattered over the tree, and me.

My whole body sizzled. "Hey, what the hell man?"

I turned around to see Percy Jackson standing behind a huge section of dead grass.

"Stop doing that." He said. Percy was a son of Poseidon, so he probably melted the snow and tossed it at me.

I glared at him, got up, and shoved him into the snow. He retaliated by doing the same thing he did before, dosing me in water.

I'm literally like a fire; peaceful, but hates being extinguished.

So I set his sweet-shirt on fire.

His eyes widened in shock, but all he did was roll in the snow and set it out.

"Anyway," he said. "Chiron wants to see you."

Without a word, I walked towards the Big House.

Chiron was waiting there for me. "Hello Jason."

"Hey what's up, Chiron?" I asked. Chiron was I centaur, and right now, his head almost hit the ceiling.

"Percy just brought a girl here from a local school. She's mentally disorientated from a monster attack. She might need your help."

I was confused. "What do you mean? I'm not a shrink."

"Yes, but…" he started. "She says she can't feel the cold."

That shocked me.

"Come, she is in a hospital room."

He showed me to the room and let me in. sitting there, was the girl I saw in my dream. She had black hair with a different shading of brown. It reminded me of coffee. She was about 16, my age.

I stood there in utter shock, but shoved it of and sat down in a reclining chair.

"Hi," I said. "What's your name?"

"Jada." she said softly. "At least I think."

I smiled at her, "I heard you can't feel the cold."

She nodded.

"Tell me if you can feel this." I said and made I small flame emerge from my finger. "Extend your finger." she obeyed, even though she had pure fear in her face, as I rubbed the flame against here finger.

She squealed in pain. "Sorry! Sorry." I said and rapped my hand around her finger and made the burn go away.

"Guess you're not a daughter of Hephaestus…" I began, before I saw the floating silver symbol above her head.

It was a glowing snowflake. Khione, the Greek goddess of snow.

"Your mom is Khione." I told her.

"Who?"

"Khione, the Greek goddess of snow." she had pure shock in her…pretty… face. "We live in a world of the Greek myths," I explained, "except they're not myths, they're real."

She nodded. I knew what she was going through; the shock of having to throw all the things she thought she new away to start something new. Like a football player starting to play hockey, even though he knew nothing about it.

"Anyway," I said. "I'm Jason Fletcher, son of Hephaestus, god of fire and metalworking."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! I want to let you know that I just started reading The Lost Hero, and there is a lot of stuff similar in it to what I got in here. I want to let you know that I stoll none of it! I also want to let you know that if a chapter isn't so good or what not, tell me and I might rewrite it!**

I led Jada out of the Big House towards the Khione cabin, which the camp just installed after the 2nd Titan war. She looked down at my feet with every step I took, noticing the snow melting in my path.

"What can I say? I'm hot!" I said. She laughed and we kept walking in silence.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. "You know," I said. "Demigods aren't supposed to have phones. I just use mine to figure out Flyers scores." she looked at me with a confused face. "You don't follow hockey, do you?"

She shook her head.

"Right." I said. "Do you have a phone?"

"Yeah."

"Can I see it?"

It was a blue and white Verizon kind of phone. Mine was an I-phone I stole from the Stoll brothers. Thank the gods they're idiots.

I scanned her phone for airplane mode, which means she cant receive text messages or phone calls.

"If you use your phone for calling people or texting people, monsters get attracted to they will find you." I was about to erase all her text messages when I saw a message from someone called "Maddi M." and it said '_Crystal! I can't wait to come to your house tonight!'_

"I thought your name was Jada." I said.

"I thought it was." She said defensively.

"It says your name is Crystal." I said, "From 'Maddi'."

Memory must have flooded back into her mind, because she started to cry.

"I'm never going to see Maddi again!" she wailed.

I'm not really good with comforting other people, but what I did was quick and I didn't even think about it. I put my arm around her.

"It gonna be ok," I comforted her. "You'll be able to get out of camp soon…"

"It's not that way…" she said. "When that monster attacked us… I was walking home with her…and…"

Now as a demigod, I know what that means. Jada/Crystal was lucky and made it out- Maddi… wasn't.

I don't cry much, but I feel her pain. My mom died when a monster burned down out house… with the help of me- not that I tried to kill her.

She turned around and hugged me. I was taken by surprise, but hugged her back.

"Uh well, here's your cabin. I'm not much of a tour guide, so I'll get someone else to give you the tour."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Why don't you like to tour people around?"

"Oh… I don't know… my ADHD distracts me into being lazy…"

She managed to show a very small smile.

"Well, uh, see you later." I said. She hugged me again and I walked towards my cabin.

I opened the door and saw one kid already sleeping. I couldn't tell who is was, but when I saw his muscles, it made me feel like a scrawny midget. Unlike all the other kids in my cabin, I'm the only not-so-buff kid in it. I focus more on fire, even though I can still smith. Every one else has muscles as big as their heads and 12-packs on their stomachs. I have muscles as big as maybe a squirrel and a small 4-pack. I know it's not to bad, but compared to the others, I'm a bug ready to be squashed.

I climbed up the spiral stairs next to the furnace and laid down. It was a bigger bed than all the others with red flame-like comforter. I built this thing this summer. I also built the cabinet next to it that extends out of the cabin. It was my two-week project this summer.

I did this because I didn't like the other bed they had. They are metal beds connected to the wall that you need a password to get into it. I know what you're thinking: _Why wouldn't you like that?_ that answer is simple; I kept forgetting the password.

Even if it was 11 A.M, I wanted to go back to bed, but my body wouldn't let me. I got up, picked a Celistial bronze bullet filled shot-gun and took it to the archery range. I don't give a crap if I wake up the campers. What can they do to me?

I was shooting bulls-eyes every time, mainly because there was a bunch of bullets in each shell. I sighed and started to walk away when I was tackled by some kid, mad that I woke him up.

I didn't know the kid. Maybe he was new? But I guess he really liked to sleep.

He raised his arm to punch me, but I made a fire shield and as soon as he punched it, his hand became severely burnt.

He jumped back and sucked on as much as he could. I smirked and he back away into he cabin- the Morpheus cabin. Figures. I don't care if I fight unfairly.

I got up and walked over to the Morpheus cabin and knocked on the door.

The kid opened the door, saw me, and tried to slam it, but I shoved my foot in the door.

"Hi, how are you?" I said sarcastically.

He slowly opened the door, "What'd you want?" He sneered, but I could easily tell he was scared.

"To heal that burn." I said, pointing at his hand. He must have know what to do so he stuck his hand out and it touched it and all the black on it disappeared.

"It was just self defense." I said. "What's your name?"

"Jon." He said.

"I'm Jason," I said and shook his hand, intentionally making it hot. He jerked his hand back. "Just kidding!" I insisted but he rolled his eyes and closed the door.

I began to walk towards the basketball court, where maybe I could get a game going with some of the Apollo kids, but I was cut short due to Percy coming up to me.

"Chiron wants to see you." he said, catching his breath from running.

"Sure." I said and walked back towards the Big House.

Chiron was standing there with a kid that looked somewhat like me. Black hair, green eyes, etc. he was probably 13 or 14, I new he wasn't my brother, though. The kid standing next to him looked like Zeus threw the one kid in a copier and made this one.

"What's up?" I asked, examining the kids.

"This is Arnold and this is Perry, they're twins." Chiron said.

"I snorted, "Could have guessed that. Hi I'm Jason." I said.

"Jason here has a… talent" Chiron said.

"Got that right," I said and let fire dance off my fingers.

One of them spoke up. "What is this, some kind of joke? I can see that at a magic show!"

That ticked me off. Almost as soon as I said that, I let my whole body on fire, causing him to fall back on his butt.

"Can you see _that_ at a magic show?" I taunted. "Anyway, what'd you want Chiron?"

"First off, I wanted you to show them that this is real, and to tack them to the Hermes cabin."

"Unclaimed?"

"No. They were claimed by Hermes right when the arrived."

My first thought was _Oh gods, more Hermes brats to deal with._ That was what I thought about the one who called my powers "A magic trick." The other one seemed okay.

"Come with me." I said to them and they followed.

We were walking towards the Hermes cabin when I noticed I still had Crystals phone in my pocket.

"One second, I have to make one quick stop first." I said.

When we arrived at Crystals cabin I knocked on the door. She opened it, looking like she was crying.

"Hi, Crystal. I just noticed that I still have your phone." I said and handed it to her. I decided I needed to comfort her again. "It's going to be okay. Keep your spirits up." I said. I think Crystal is hug-happy, because she huge me again.

"Guys, this is Crystal." She nodded at them. One of them winked at her. I set my eyes ablaze to say_ she's mine._ That's when I realized that I only met this girl today.

I took the twins to the Hermes cabin. After that I just walked around the camp for awhile, until it was time for dinner. I didn't eat much. I don't know why. After dinner, it was time for the campfire/sing-along. I could care less about the sing-along, but that night, it was a lot more interesting.

It was in the middle of it, when I green explosion came from the woods.


End file.
